Hallowed Ground, or How we Mourn
by lillivanessi11
Summary: What happens after the battle? How do we move on? How do we mourn? My interpretation of events. All cannon ships.  more detailed summary inside.


**Hallowed Ground, or How we Mourn.**

Summary: This is a story about how the characters deal with the aftermath of the war. All cannon couples and plot lines. If you haven't read 1-7 then I wouldn't bother reading this fic!

a/n: this was a WIP back in the fall. Basically, the project became too large, so I have compiled the first 19 chapters into one, so that this complete story may be read all at once. If you are interested in reading what happens after, which is still a WIP, you can find it through my profile, and I'd start at chapter 20!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, I tell you! Nothing! Including, any characters created by JK Rowling, or any songs by Simon and Garfunkel, or The Beatles.

Feedback is always welcome. Enjoy.

...

It had been mere hours since Tom Riddle's body fell mundanely to the floor of the great hall and cheers erupted all around.

Having spoken to Dumbledore's portrait in the office and mending his Holly wand with the much more powerful hallow, Harry could no longer think in a linear fashion. All this thoughts were spreading around so fast that he felt confused and exhausted. His friends could see the weariness in his eyes and knew that he needed to rest. "Where should we take him?" Ron asked Hermione, ignoring the fact that Harry was still awake and standing –albeit most of his weight was being supported at the moment by the headmasters desk.

"The common room? I doubt that the tower was damaged too much in the battle," answered Harry.

"Let him sleep in the headmaster's chambers. They have been empty since my departure, but of course well maintained by our faithful house elves. I'm sure you will find that they are much nicer than your dormitories...but more importantly they will afford you more privacy Harry." No one asked why Snape had not occupied Dumbledore's former bedroom, but they were nonetheless grateful not to have to climb wall the way to the Gryffindor tower at the moment.

Harry gave one last understanding look at Dumbledore's portrait and stood up straight. Though he had never been there before, he always assumed that the headmaster had to have a bedchamber somewhere in his office. He walked behind the desk to where he had seen a door in his previous visits. Assuming it was locked he pointed the Holly wand at the door and said "Alohamora," but nothing happened.

Hermione examined the door for a moment and then looked at Harry. "Try His wand." Without question Harry pointed the Elder wand at the door, recited the incantation, and the door obliged. He knew that it was not the wand's great power that had opened it, but the fact that Dumbledore had bewitched it to only open for his personal wand. He smiled grimly and put the hallow back in his pocket.

Hermione let out a small gasp as the trio entered the room. The vaulted ceiling was like the great hall's in that it was bewitched, but instead of reflecting the weather conditions outside, it was a deep black with thousands of stars as clear as they would be on a crisp autumn night. There were several objects around the room that would certainly be of interest to all three of them, but the only one Harry had eyes for right now was the giant four-poster bed draped in midnight blue.

"Harry are you hungry, do you want to wash up?" Hermione asked. Both food and a bath sounded supremely appetizing to him at the moment.

"It looks like there's a bath over there mate." Ron was pointing at the corner where a tapestry that matched the bed was draped and pulled aside revealing that a room lay beyond. "Creepy. Dumbledore's bathtub." At that moment the tension broke and all three of them started laughing.

After a few minutes of laughter so intense that they were all wiping tears from their eyes, Harry walked over to the curtain to peer beyond at a bathroom very similar, though not as large, as the prefect's bathroom that he had used in his fourth year. The entire place looked immaculate, as if it had literally just been cleaned. There were even fresh towels on a side table and an array of little soaps.

"Kreecher." Harry said, and in an instant the little house elf appeared and bowed down very low to him. "Thank you for everything you did today. I am very lucky to have you as a house elf, and if you want to, I'd like for you to come back with me to Grimmauld place when I move in."

Ron and Hermione looked at each other. They had never heard Harry talk about moving in to Grimmauld place, but they supposed that they had really never talked with him about the future at all. After Voldemort, all of their futures where open books that they could write new pages in. The freedom of it was astounding.

Kreecher bowed even lower and kissed Harry's dirty trainers. "I would be most honored to serve you Master Potter."

Harry looked at the little elf and smiled. "Great. That's a bit far off though, would you mind making me, Ron, and Hermione something to eat, and grab us some clean clothes?" With that Kreecher stood up, smiled, and disaparated.

"I supposed that's a yes then." Ron said as he stretched out his wand arm. They were all sore from the battle but none so much as Harry who had taken a killing curse straight to the chest.

"Guys, I'm going to grab a bath and then devour some sandwiches." Harry said already kicking off his shoes and socks.

"We should probably do the same. I think I am going to go to the hospital wing and grab some essence of dittany and a sleeping potion for all three of us, I ran out and we have oh my god Harry." Hermione had stopped talking and was now staring straight at Harry's chest, which was exposed as he had continued undressing in front of them.

"What?" He said.

"Harry mate, you need to have a look in the mirror." Ron walked close to his friend and turned him around so that he was facing the full-length mirror that was placed directly next to the wardrobe.

Before he looked at himself, Harry noted the horrified and concerned looks that his two best friends were giving him and then he looked down at his chest. The first thing he saw was the horrid blue and purple bruise that encompassed most of the left side of his chest and the second thing he noticed was the large jagged cut directly over his heart that perfectly matched the scar on his forehead. It was about eight centimeters long and it was very raw. At the moment it was completely numb, but he knew that this was only his body's adrenalin. It would eventually wear off and this would be very painful.

"It's a small price to pay really." He finally said. "I have this one for my Mum and Dad," he pointed to his forehead, "and now I have this one for Fred, Tonks, Lupin, Moody, Sirius, and everyone else who died for the cause." With this he could feel the familiar pain in his heart that crept up when he thought about his friends who were lost, but he reminded himself that they all died fighting for what they believed in and the pain lessened slightly.

Tears were dripping down Hermione's cheeks as she turned and left the room. "I'll be back after I get to the hospital wing."

Ron's hand felt strong and reassuring on his shoulder and Harry turned around to meet his gaze. As the two men looked at each other, they thought of how far they had both come since their first adventure. "I want you to know that you are like a brother to me. I never could have done this without you" Harry said.

Ron didn't say anything. He just embraced his best friend, albeit gingerly, as not to hurt his already damaged chest. While they were hugging Ron said what he had been thinking all along "None of us would be here if it weren't for you. But to me you're not Harry Potter, you're just my best mate." They pulled apart and looked at each other as Ron continued. "One day, I hope you'll be my real brother, but you better get on apologizing to Ginny and all that. I'm not sure that the Elder wand could block the bat bogey hex." They both laughed at that and Harry turned towards the bathroom and said "Do you think the new scar might buy me some sympathy with her?"

"I'll put in a good word. I'm going to run downstairs and tell everyone you're asleep and not to bother you."

"Thanks mate."

* * *

><p>As she walked through the corridors Hermione mentally assessed the damage to the castle. It did not look like the same place that they had spent six years of their lives. It looked much like the ruins that she knew the muggle's must see when they approach it. Just as she was turning towards the hospital wing, she saw Professor McGonagall artfully reassembling some suits of armor. "Professor!" She exclaimed.<p>

Minerva McGonagall looked at the best student in her house with the pride and joy of a grandparent. She walked towards her and hugged her tightly. "I'm so glad to see you looking well Miss Granger." Though Hermione was not used to this kind of affection from her head of house, she hugged back tightly.

"I'm on my way to get some dittany and a sleeping potion for Harry." She said.

McGonagall's eyes grew wide with fear. "How badly is he hurt?"

"He's going to be ok, he's just got some nasty bruises and such. Plus he's physically exhausted. He's up in the Headmaster's office right now."

"Good that will give him more privacy than the dormitories. All three of you were so incredible. What you did…" A tear came to her eye.

"Don't overexert yourself professor, you have got to be exhausted as well. You dueled with Voldemort! Speaking of which, do you know what has been done with his…umm…body?"

Professor McGonagall looked sadly into Hermione's eyes. "We have taken all of the Death Eater's bodies into one of the empty classrooms and enchanted it so that no one may enter until we decide what to do with them. It was so sad to see them all lying there like that. I taught most of them when they were in school! Bellatrix Black was one of the best students I ever had! Why people go bad, I'll never understand…" At that point she broke down and cried into Hermione's shoulder.

"There there professor. We won't ever understand the power that Voldemort had over them."

"I know, but watching all those young hopeful lives be flushed out before my eyes was too much. I don't know if I'll ever sleep again. Did you hear about Colin Creevy? What will we tell his poor muggle parents?"

Hermione looked at the older witch and understood her pain. If she had died, what would they have told her own parents? How would it feel to lose a child to a cause they hardly understood in a world that was nothing like there own. "I don't know professor, I don't know. But please do try to rest. I'm sure that Madam Pomfrey has plenty of sleeping drafts in the hospital."

"I'll go down there in a bit. I need to finish this hallway first." She tried to smile.

"Thank you professor…for everything." Hermione smiled at her and headed towards the end of the corridor.

* * *

><p>Ron left the door opened a crack so that he could get back into the bed chamber when he returned and proceeded through the headmasters office down the staircase. When he got to the bottom of the stairs he poked the gargoyle with his wand to see if he was awake.<p>

"HEY watcher there Weasely!" it begrudgingly replied.

"Sorry, I was just checking to see if you were ok." Ron covered for his mistake. "Would you like some help getting back on your feet?" The gargoyle merely looked at him as if to say "duh," as Ron used a charm to lift him back on to the pedestal where he normally stood.

"Now," Ron said, "Harry will be staying in the Headmasters Office for a while and the only people who are aloud up are me and Hermione, ok? I may give the password to a few others, but incase I don't see Hermione, you know to let her in correct?"

"I'm made of rock, but I'm not as dumb as is the new password Mr. Weasely?" He sarcastically replied.

"Dumbledore's Bathtub." With that, Ron turned on his heel and walked down the corridor headed to the great hall. After a few minutes he encountered Professor Flitwick, who told him that everyone in the Great Hall had returned to their house common rooms to rest and collect themselves.

"What about the Malfoys?" Ron wondered aloud.

"Oh they are in the Slytheryn common room….must be quite lonely. Anyway Kingsley thought it best that they stay there until the ministry is back in order and they can be formally charged, or released, or whatever. They are being guarded by a pair of aurors, but I doubt that they would try to escape."

"Me too. Anyway thanks professor, I'm going to go check on my family." He said as he started to turn in the direction of the Gryffindor tower.

"How is Mr. Potter doing?" the tiny man asked.

Ron merely shrugged his shoulders as if to say 'as well as can be expected.' Flitwick understood perfectly.

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy sat very still. It had been a year since he had been in the Slytheryn common room and almost nothing had changed…other than the lack of people in it. At the moment there were three: his father, his mother, and himself. There were aurors at the door…as if they would dry to escape. They were wandless and defeated, but they were together, which was a small comfort to all three of them.<p>

The reality of what had happened was slowly dawning on them. While they all felt a great sense of relief that they were no longer threatened by the dark lord, they also dreaded what would happen to their family. They were all guilty by association, however, in the past, credit had been given to those who had been pressured into becoming Death Eaters, or those who had changed sides prior to the end of the war. While Draco could definitely testify that he was given the dark mark under threat of death at Voldemort's own hand, his father certainly could not. Though Lucius' ideology had changed a great deal in the past 15 years – though no one would know it by talking to him – he became a Death Eater willingly and proudly many, many years ago.

He remembered it well. He had just come from a raid with several other followers. The Dark Lord was immensely pleased with both he and Bellatrix Black. He pulled them both into a private chamber where he branded them with the mark .He told them that they would be his most inner circle, and that they would soon be joined by others who he deemed worthy. He took Bella first and though he knew the pain must be agonizing, Bella looked like she was in ecstasy as the black snake crawled out of Voldemort's wand and into her arm. When it was over she looked spent and the dark lord smiled at her. "You are ever the dramatic Bella, but your enthusiasm is always appreciated." He held onto her hand for a little longer than necessary and then he turned on to Lucius.

"Your arm." He said, as Lucius held out his left hand. The dark lord grabbed onto it and immediately Lucius was shocked as an icy cold chill went right through his body. It was electric to be this close to the dark lord and now he knew why Bella's expression had been so enraptured. The pain of having the snake drawn on his arm was nothing compared to the pleasure the dark lord was giving him by filling his mind with images of their cause victorious. After it was done he advised them both to marry soon. They needed to spread the pure blood genes as far as possible. Lucius had already considered a wife; Bella. She was beautiful and gifted, and most importantly pure blooded.

"No Lucius, not my little Bella. I have other plans for her. There is a Frenchman that I think she will find most…challenging." At this Bella's eyebrows shot up. Apparently this was news to her. "However, her sister is quite the catch, do you agree?"

"Narcissa is beautiful my lord." He replied. He had considered that his life might be easier with a less ambitious wife, and Narcissa had the most beautiful icy blue eyes…

"I am glad my choice pleases you then. Now we will work on this later. For now, go join your brethren, though I dare say that they have much to prove to me compared to you two. My most faithful, and my most devoted servants."

As they walked out of the private room, they both stared down at the blazing black tattoos on their left forearms.

His thoughts came back to the present when his son stood up and went to the fireplace. "It's freezing in here." He said. At that moment a house elf appeared with a pot of tea and some sandwiches. The little creature placed them on the table in front of the Malfoys nervously. Before she could apparate, Draco spoke up, "Excuse me." The elf turned, not sure that he was talking to her. "Thank you for the food. It looks delicious. I was wondering, would it be possible for you to light the fire?"

The elf looked relieved and snapped her tiny fingers. A miraculous blaze lit up the fireplace and then she disappeared with a crack.

"Sorry Dad, I know you hate to see house elves treated that way, but we are pretty helpless down here." Draco looked at his father.

"My son, I expect that many things in our world will be changing now and I honestly do not care."

Both Draco and Narcissa looked stunned as he continued. "We have been embracing a way of life which has given us nothing. We are left with nothing! Do you see? We have no friends, no power, no nothing! I loathe the cocky way that mudbloods have taken over our world, but we are simply outnumbered, we have to learn to live with them. I fully expect to spend whatever time I have left on this earth in Azkaban, but it is my wish that you and your mother live fuller lives. You don't have any blood on your hands Draco, nor you my beautiful wife." He looked at Narcissa's face with a sadness that neither of them had ever seen. "The last months I have realized that the dark lord never cared about promoting any of us, he only cared about his own power and he needed our money and our support to get it! I will never be able to take back the things that I have done because of blind hatred and devotion to a psychopathic dark wizard, but I will always hate myself for it. Especially for what it has done to our family. Thank god the three of us are still alive, but look at what our cause has done to other families…for that I am truly sorry. It just wasn't worth it."

Draco moved to his father and embraced him. "Dad, its over now. We will tell them anything they want to know, we can apologize, we can pay to rebuild the school. Whatever it takes. We can try our whole lives to make up for this."

Narcissa watched her husband and son embrace and she began to feel relief. Relief that they had both come to the realization, like she had, that the dark lord was wrong. She was so glad that she had been able to lie to the dark lord when it mattered most. If she hadn't, none of them would be here.

* * *

><p>Harry sat down on the floor and eased himself into the now steaming bathtub. Like in the bedroom, everything in bathroom was a deep blue. The tiles were beautiful and the color soothed him. After seeing so many red and green sparks today it was a nice change. He noticed a little collection of bubble baths and shampoos sitting in a basket near the tub and moved over to it. He looked through "Benny's Beard Bath," "Wand Arm Wonder," and "Exfoliating Sandy Bees," until he found some muggle soaps. He dropped some purple soap into the bath and watched the bubbles pop up as the air filled with lavender. He grabbed a washcloth, which was sitting on top of a pile of magazine's, that appeared to be mostly muggle knitting patterns, and began to wash the dirt, ash, and blood off of his body.<p>

After a bit, he noticed his hands getting a little prune-ish and supposed he better get out before he fell asleep. As he wrapped a fluffy towel around himself he heard a loud crack in the bedroom. He walked in to see Kreecher scuttling around placing clothing in three separate piles. Then he smelled the array of assorted sandwiches, chips, and the big pitcher of pumpkin juice that looked a bit haphazardly strewn on a large plate on a table, which had appeared out of nowhere.

"Kreecher is so sorry that this took so long Master Potter. All the house elves are hard at work cooking for the tired heroes all over the castle!"

Harry grabbed a piece of bacon that had fallen from one of the sandwiches. "Don't worry Kreecher, I only just finished my bath. Please go back downstairs and eat and rest, ok?"

With that Kreecher disappeared.

Harry went over to a pile of clothes that looked vaguely familiar to him. It dawned on him that these were the clothes that had been in that wash when he, Hermione, and Ron had gone to the Ministry of Magic. He pulled on a pair of pajama bottoms and a clean undershirt and went back over to the table and sat down.

After he was about half way through his first sandwich, Hermione and Ron appeared in the door. "Merlin's beard that smells amazing!" He heard Ron exclaim.

"That smells like heaven," Hermione sighed as she sat down at the table. "Oh we need glasses" and with that she picked up her wand and conjured them three glasses and then made the pitcher fill them automatically.

They ate in companionable silence. What could really be said? They all needed at least a day of sleep before they could even begin to make decisions about what would happen next, and talking about what had happened seemed silly.

At last Harry said "How is everyone?"

Hermione finished a sip of pumpkin juice before saying "Well the hospital wing is over run, but it seems that most people are healing quite well. Madam Pomfrey sent elves to each house with bandages and pain relievers and things of that nature. Lavender is in bad shape but it seems she'll come through it. Since the Death Eaters were dueling to kill, most of the people that are injured were hurt from things falling on them and glass flying about."

"Sounds like your average quidditch match really." Ron chuckled as he grabbed another ham and cheese.

"Ronald!" Hermione smacked his chest lightly and then laughed at herself. "Anyway, I got us all a draft of dreamless sleep and a bottle of dittany.

"Thanks Hermione." Harry replied.

They ate for a few more minutes and then stood up. "Kreecher brought up your clothes. He must have gone all the way back to Grimmauld Place to get them."

"Amazing, house elves. Really amazing little creatures." Ron said as he grabbed both his and Hermione's clothes. "I suppose we should head back to the tower and let you sleep then Harry?"

"Yeah I think I might be sleeping already." He replied.

"Night them Harry" Ron said as he headed towards the door.

"Get some rest," Hermione said as she kissed him gently on the cheek and handed him the two potions that were in her pocket. "We'll see you when you wake up."

"Night." Harry automatically replied, even though it was only mid day.

After they had gone Harry walked over to the four-poster bed and slid under the covers. He used his holly wand to close the curtains and then stored it under his pillow. He then slid the cork off of the small bottle Hermione had handed him and swallowed the potion down. It tasted like warm sweet wine. He thought perhaps he should have put the dittany on his new wound, but it was too late, he was already falling into a glorious state of unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>Ron and Hermione walked in silence through the now abandoned corridors on their way to the Gryffindor tower. Ron carried the bundle of clothes that Kreecher had brought them with this left hand and he held Hermione's with the other.<p>

When they reached the portrait of the fat lady, Hermione spoke the words "Harry Potter" and she opened the door for them obligingly. The common room was now empty accept for some empty bottles of butterbeer and half eaten sandwiches laying around on tables.

"I guess everyone's gone up to bed then," Ron said as he looked over to the stairwells that led up to the dormitories. He looked back to Hermione and was about to speak but suddenly he found her in his arms with her face buried in his chest. He just held on to her tightly for what seemed like hours. Neither one of them spoke a word, they just stood there, enjoying the unfamiliar closeness of being in each other's arms.

After a bit Hermione finally looked up into Ron's eyes. He now had the courage to say what he had been thinking for years. "Hermione, its always been you," he pressed his forehead against hers and cradled her face with his hands as he continued, "I love you." At this Hermione smiled and tears came to the corners of her eyes, but she remained uncharacteristically quiet. Ron went on, "I need you…not just because you're smart and you have saved my ass more times than I'd really care to admit, but because without you, I just can't 'be' anymore."

Hermione pressed a kiss to his lips and then pulled back to look in his eyes. "Well then," she said as her grin became a fully formed smile, "that's perfect because I can't possibly live another minute pretending that I'm not totally and madly in love with you too."

With that, they hugged again and enjoyed the moment that for so long had been denied to both of them. Partly because of extenuating circumstances, but partly because of both of their actions. Finally Hermione said "I could stand here for hours, but both of us really smell rather bad."

Ron chucked, "Yeah I'm not really feeling fresh as a daisy if you know what I mean. When I was here earlier Ginny told me that they saved me the 7th year dormitory. I guess they thought Harry would be up there too and he'd want some privacy. Want to go wash up and then meet me up there?"

"Ron, I'm way too tired to…""

"Sleep?" He cut her off. "Sleep, Hermione. Don't go getting any dirty thoughts in that head of yours. My intentions were totally pure."

Hermione smacked him lightly on the chest, grabbed her clothes from the table where he had placed them, and walked towards the girls dormitory. "I'll see you in a bit."

…

After Hermione had taken a relatively quick shower, she pulled on the pajamas and tank top that Kreecher had found for her and headed down the stairs from the girl's dorms and back up to the boys side. Ron was already in one of the large four poster beds, apparently waiting for her. She hurried across the room, slid under the covers, and nuzzled in right next to him. After taking a long deep breath she said "You smell good."

Ron grabbed the two bottles on the night stand and handed her one. "Cheers love." They both drank their sleeping potion and Hermione drew the curtains closed with her wand before they settled down together for a long dreamless and well deserved sleep.

* * *

><p>Thankfully Professor Slughorn was able to assist Madam Pomfrey in making enough sleeping potions for everyone in the castle who needed one. Reinforcements from St. Mungo's had arrived in the hospital wing and ministry officials were starting to arrive to assess the damage and make lists of people who were dead or injured to inform their families. Aurors had been dispatched to begin tracking the death eaters who abandoned their master in the last moments of his life, and the enemies that had been captured during the battle had been taken to Azkaban, where they were guarded by ministry officials, not dementors.<p>

Within the castle itself though, it was the calm after a great storm. Kingsley had become the Interim Minister of Magic until the members of the Wizengamot would be able to meet again. Of course several had been imperiused and many were dead, so reassembling them might take some time. Still though, Kingsley had acted swiftly and professionally and the ministry seemed to be slowly reforming into what it had been before the Death Eaters had infiltrated it.

In the next few days, bodies would be buried, and families would mourn, but the dawn of a new wizarding age was just in front of them all. Kingsley knew that this would be the beginning of a world where all the civil rights that muggleborns, house elves, and goblins had been denied would finally be given to them. All of the witches and wizards that were in Azkaban for "stealing magic" had already been released and he was working on getting them their wands back. Delores Umbridge, who was responsible for putting most of them in there, had unsurprisingly disappeared.

Apparently, the damage that Harry, Ron, and Hermione had done to Gringott's Wizard Bank had been quite large, so he was working on a way to resolve this with the goblins. Bill Weasley was assisting him with this project. Apparently the goblins, while extremely perturbed that their property had been so damaged, were quite happy with the results of the war. They were willing to forgive the trio if the bank was repaired to its former state at no cost to themselves. Kingsley knew that this would be a problem. Other than to retrieve the sword of Gryffindor, he could not see any reason while they had needed to break into Gringotts. Why did the trio need the sword in the first place? How would this part of the story figure into everything else? The wizarding world was dying to know exactly what Harry had been up to for the months he was missing. They would surely have an explanation for all of this, but while they slept, he could not really get any further with the bank. Apparently the vault that they broke into was now owned by the Malfoys, since all of the Lestranges were now deceased. He laughed inwardly at this. As if the Malfoy's needed more money to begin with.

Over the next few days people emerged from their sleep after differing lengths of time. The potion that they had taken was a remarkable one in that it gave the body exactly the amount of sleep that it truly needed before allowing it to wake up. After twenty four hours most of the castle was awake and bustling about. They were writing letters, fixing things, and eating as if they had never eaten before. Thankfully, the houselves were back to their usual organization and were providing constant buffet service in the great hall.

The Weasley's had made plans for a private burial for Fred back at the burrow for some time after Ron woke up. For the time being, they were staying in the castle helping to plan the larger memorial service that would honor the lives of all of those lost in the battle.

The professors all agreed that this entire school year had been a complete waste for the students. With half of the school missing and the Carrows running the place, very little had actually been taught. The general consensus seamed to be that anyone who felt they could pass their end of year exams would be allowed to take them and move on if passed, but anyone who would prefer to stay behind a year, would be aloud to at no cost to their family for the extra year of school.

Kingsley knew that the future was bright, but right now he had hundreds of forms to fill out and people to talk to, but he couldn't let it stress him out. After all, what was the alternative? Voldemort's victory? No amount of red tape could make him regret for one moment the way things had turned out. He had never been so happy to fill out paperwork in his entire life.

* * *

><p>The first thought that popped into Harry's mind was that he must have died. Surely, he could not possibly be as warm and as comfortable as he was right now. There was also another feeling: happiness. He had not felt this calm and peaceful in his entire life, except perhaps when he was with Dumbledore in King's Cross Station.<p>

Then he realized something else; he was not alone. The smell of jasmine tea had infiltrated his nostrils and something incredibly soft was pressed into the nape of his neck. When he opened his eyes his suspicions were confirmed by the flash of red hair that he saw on the pillow next to him. Ginny had somehow managed to get into his bedroom and she was currently sound asleep on his right side.

Then he noticed that he was no longer wearing the night shirt that he remembered crawling into bed with, but on his chest there was a large bandage covering his new scar. We wondered how long he had been asleep for and silently thanked the person who had treated his wound. It ached only a little, though he was sure it couldn't be a pretty sight to look at.

As quietly as possible he reached under the pillow next to him and pulled out his glasses and his wand. After putting the glasses on he could get a much better look at the sleeping form of Ginny. She was laying on top of the covers and wearing a pair of jeans and an emerald green sweater. She looked so peaceful.

It then occurred to Harry that he had probably been asleep for at least a day or two since the bed curtains were drawn back and there was no evidence of the food that Kreecher had left him when he took the potion. He pointed his wand at his own mouth and thought "listergio." Immediately his mouth filled with the horrible burning sensation that he used to get when he used muggle Listerine, but in a few seconds it was gone, and the stale taste that had been in his mouth was replaced with a minty fresh one. When Ginny woke up, he wanted to be ready to apologize to her without assaulting her with his breath.

Slightly more confident now, he began tracing circles with his finger on Ginny's lower back. He had never let himself fantasize about this moment last year. When things had been so bleak, he simply could not imagine a time when Ginny Weasley would be pressed against him in a very large and comfortable bed with no Death Eaters to fight and no Voldemort to kill. Just as he began to feel total contentment he felt her hand flex where is was placed next to his bandage. She was waking up and now his heart was constricting in his chest. What if she didn't love him anymore? What if she was only here to tell him that she had moved on….

"Harry I can hear you thinking." She whispered into his neck before propping herself up on her elbow and looking at him properly. "After all this time you still really are just a stupid boy when it comes to this sort of thing."

"Ginny, I, I wanted…" but before he could get a word out, she had placed a finger on his lips.

"No. Let me talk." Harry was too fearful of what she might say to utter a word in protest. When she knew she had his utmost attention, she went on. "I don't want to hear any apologies. I don't need to know what you were doing, and why I couldn't come. I don't care that you didn't write me or contact me last year." She paused and looked solemn for a moment before going on, "I know why you did it, and I love you even more for it. What you did for everyone, you silly, crazy, brave man…" she looked at him sincerely, "thank you."

And with that Harry could no longer stand it. He needed to feel her mouth on his own, and before he knew what was going on they were passionately kissing each other as if they would never meet again. As their tongues were fervently getting reacquainted, his hands were all over her, tracing her body as if he were trying to memorize every part. She responded with an enthusiasm that thrilled him. After a few moments they broke apart and Harry looked into Ginny's eyes, "Gin, I love you."

She smiled back at him, "I know." She kissed him again, "Just show me ok?"

He didn't need to ask her what she meant. He wanted it just as badly as she did. He responded to her kiss by finally pinning her body underneath his and showing her with every single part of himself, exactly, how much she meant to him.

* * *

><p>As they were getting dressed Harry and Ginny couldn't help but grin at each other. Neither one of them had a single regret about what had just transpired between them. Harry, having satisfied one craving was now absolutely ravenous for something to break his fast.<p>

"How long was I out?" he said, lacing up one of his trainers.

Ginny was fixing her hair in the full length mirror. "Three days."

"Wow, what about Ron and Hermione?" He said after he finished double knotting his shoes.

"They are awake. Actually we've been taking turns watching over you so that you wouldn't be alone when you woke up. Looks like I got lucky, huh?" She walked over to him.

"Umm no Ginny, I think I'm the one that got lucky." He said as he pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I'm starving, can we eat?"

"It about lunch time, lets head down to the great hall. I'll catch you up to speed on the way." She turned and headed towards the door, but was stopped when Harry grabbed her hand. She turned around, "yes?"

"nothing, just wanted to hold your hand." He said and they started walking together. There was really no reason to discuss was had happened between them. They understood each other perfectly. They could talk later.

As they made their way through the headmasters office Harry looked up at Dumbledore's portrait and gave it a nod, "Professor," he said. Dumbledore merely looked at the two of them with his eyebrows raised and said nothing.

As they made their way down through the castle Ginny told Harry everything that had happened in the past three days. About the funeral plans and about the memorial service that everyone was hoping Harry would speak at. Most people were burying their dead today or tomorrow. They would bury Fred at the burrow tomorrow at sunset. The larger memorial service would be at Hogwarts the following day.

She also told him about Kingsley's promotion and about the work that had already begun to reform the ministry. Harry was relieved to hear that things were progressing, and though he knew that speaking at the memorial service would be very difficult for him, he had no problem with doing it. He also knew that he, Ron, Hermione, and Kingsley needed to have a very serious chat as soon as possible. There would be many questions about Voldemort's demise and he knew that the facts would need to be recorded and published. However, he wasn't exactly sure how many of the "facts" he really thought that the public needed to know.

As they approached the great hall, Ginny gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. It was about noon and most of the inhabitants of the castle were inside eating. As they walked through the arched doors, a loud applause erupted and he waved back at everyone. To his own surprise and Ginny's, he motioned for them all to sit down. Everyone stared in silence as he addressed them. "Thank you everyone, its quite good to be awake." He heard the crowd chuckle, "Now don't stop eating on my behalf, we have plenty of time to discuss things later." He saw most of the Weasley's sitting at the Gryffindor table, and headed in that direction, shaking several hands on his way over.

Ron and Hermione were sitting next to each other along with Bill, Percy, Neville, Dean, Seamus, and George.

"Welcome back, mate!" George said has he clapped Harry on the back. "Thought you were going to sleep yourself to death. Did my annoying sister wake you up?" Harry laughed at George's joke, and was happy to see him in good spirits. He and Ginny sat down next to him. As the rest of the table chatted, George leaned over and whispered into Harry's ear "I know everyone is waiting for me have a nervous breakdown, but I think I'm better off continuing to make jokes, eh?"

"Well your going to have to start doing better than that if you want to live up to Fred. 'Sleep myself to death?' come on." Harry responded.

"Ah yeah, my solo career is off to a bit of a rocky start I suppose." He laughed and looked at Harry. "Thanks for humoring me, I can't bloody stand the way people keep looking at me. I suppose you know a bit more about what I'm going through."

"Everyone is different. It's hard for people to understand. I figure laughing about it never hurt anyone." With that Harry began scooping a large pile of bangers and mash onto his plate. "So Neville, tell me, did you practice sword fighting in your spare time, or were you a snake executioner in a past life?"

With that everyone started laughing, including Neville who responded with enthusiasm, "You know I really think it was all the pent up rage from hating Slytheryn so much over the years…it really got to me there!" They all chuckled, enjoying making light of the situation.

"It was bloody fantastic Neville!" Chimed in Ginny. "Yeah you looked like you belonged in a movie or something." Hermione added.

Neville and several of the others looked confused, "A 'movie?' he responded.

Hermione looked perplexed, sometimes she still forgot that most of her friends here had no idea what she was talking about. "Its sort of like a play, but they capture it on film, like a wizard picture, and they play it in the theatre. Its quite a big deal to muggles…"

Harry added "Yeah you should really see one sometime guys, its pretty cool."

"Fleur and I went to see one once on a date. It's impressive. They make all of these magical things happen, but the do it all with their 'computers.'" Bill chimed in.

"Muggles are ingenious. The things that they come up with…" Ron said as he grabbed another banger with his fork.

As the conversation went on Harry observed his friends and he realized that though their losses were great, what they had achieved could not be marred by them. The death of his parents had never stopped him from enjoying his life in the present, and he realized that though his friends would struggle with the pain of their losses, that they were all there together, happy to be alive, and more than willing to laugh. Love was indeed a mysterious trait. While it made loss even more painful, it also filled ones heart with glee at only a moments notice. He began to think about what he would say at the memorial service in a few days.

* * *

><p>Later that afternoon the trio requested a meeting with Kingsley in private. He immediately obliged, as he had been waiting to talk to him for several days.<p>

"Perhaps the Headmasters office?" Kingsley suggested,

"No," Harry replied. "The portraits do not all need to be privy to this information, shall we see how the room of requirement is recovering?

"If it's recovered at all." Hermione added as they started to head in that direction.

As they walked Kingsley addressed them, "Harry, we would really like for you to speak at the memorial service the day after tomorrow. I know it's a lot to ask, given what you have been through but the people need to feel close to you right now."

Harry nodded, "Ginny told me, and I have no problem with that. Although, I've never been much of a public speaker."

"What else did you and Ginny talk about?" Ron slyly asked. He had been mildly uncomfortable leaving her in the bedchamber alone with Harry, but Hermione had convinced him that nothing would happen since Harry was asleep.

Harry tried as hard as he could to keep his wits about him, "Oh she just told me the plans for you know, the funeral and uh…stuff."

Noticing Harry's discomfort Kingsley felt it was a good time to chime in. His deep voice boomed with laughter, "I don't know about public speaking Harry, but you did quite a good job facing down Tom Riddle the other night. If you can do that, you can do anything!"

With that, Ron let out a snort, Hermione chuckled, and Harry let out a one syllable "Huh." Given what he had been through, and what had transpired with Ginny this morning, he was feeling pretty amazing, but he didn't want anyone thinking he was smug. "I really hope that people will eventually stop holding me to that standard, its going to be pretty hard to top that one."

They all laughed a bit as they walked up to the unicorn tapestry. It was slightly singed on the corners, but otherwise it seemed normal. "Ok," Hermione said, "lets all think, 'we need a totally private place to talk about what has happened' and walk by a couple of times."

With that they started pacing back and forth and after a few moments, a door appeared on the wall. Harry went straight to it and turned the knob. The four of them walked in to see a room with four plush armchairs facing each other with a low table in the middle. On the table there was plenty of parchment, ink, and quills along with Dumbledore's pensieve.

Hermione seemed surprised that the room was already in such good condition. "Amazing really. Even the fiendfire couldn't hurt it." Kingsley cocked an eyebrow at her, but he assumed that whatever happened in this room, he would know all about it shortly.

"Are we ready then?" Harry said as they all sat down.

They all nodded in agreement and Harry started, "Well Kingsley, I suppose I should go back to the very beginning, tell you everything, and then we can decide what we want to tell the world. There are many things that should not be spoken of outside this room."

Ron looked worried. "Are you sure we should tell him everything? Its not that I don't like you mate, I just don't know how much Dumbledore would want us to reveal."

Kingsley somberly nodded at Ron. He had suspected that there were details of this story that would be horrifying and he wanted Harry, Ron, and Hermione's absolute trust. "I will make the unbreakable vow with you Harry, that nothing, other than what we decide should be known, will ever be uttered from my mouth." He held out his wand and, after a moment, it was met by Harry's.

"Ron, I don't know this spell…" Hermione said, but Ron already had his own wand out and had started the incantation.

After it was done they all sat back in their chairs, and Harry began.

…two hours later…

Kingsley sat in silence for a moment, as if carefully weighing his words. He could not believe the lengths to which Voldemort had gone to become immortal. He was not however surprised about Snape. "I have to be honest Harry, I always thought there was more to Severus Snape than met they eye. I need to send someone to retrieve his body from the Shrieking Shack. No one has been in there since the battle."

"I will pay out of pocket for his burial, but I need to make sure that it is publicly known that he was essential in Riddle's downfall." Harry looked extremely determined.

Hermione finally spoke up, "I think it is amazing that he managed to lie to the Dark Lord."

Kingsley considered what she had said. "His mastery of Legillimens and Occlumency was amazing. Absolutely amazing. I will make sure that his name is cleared and that he is given an Order of Merlin, First Class."

"Thanks Kingsley. It means a lot to me."

With that, the four of them stood up and left the room. Now all they had to do was wait for the Daily Prophet to publish the story they had decided on, and it was, at least superficially, over.

* * *

><p>After lunch Ginny thought she better go check on her Mum back at the burrow. Her mother's duel with Bellatrix Lestrange had left a huge impact on Ginny. She battled through even the worst possible scenario, knowing her own son had died, to a victory essential to their cause. She felt extremely close to her mother now, and she wanted to comfort her in any way possible.<p>

She knocked on Professor McGonagall's partially opened office door before entering the small room. The professor was wearing her usual green robes and sitting being her desk. There was a huge stack of papers zooming around her.

"Oh Miss Weasley! How are you dear?" She old witch asked.

Ginny looked at the well of green ink which appeared to be refilling itself constantly, as the professor's quill was writing several letters at one time. "I'm ok, I've just come to use the fireplace. My Mum will be needing help with the umm…arrangements."

McGonagall looked somber. "Yes well, then, of course you may go."

"Harry's awake you know professor." Her teacher's eyebrows jolted up towards her very tight bun. "He just got up this morning. He's having a meeting with Kingsley now."

McGonagall looked relieved. "Oh I'm glad to hear it Miss Weasley. Such a brave boy."

Ginny began to walk towards the fireplace before Professor McGonagall stopped her one last time. "Do you happen to know weather or not you will be taking your end of year examinations Miss Weasley? That's what all these letters are for. If you want to try to pass them to move on to your seventh year, you are more than welcome. Otherwise, you can repeat your sixth year at no additional cost, since this year was such an absolute waste…schooling wise of course."

Ginny stopped, surprised. She really hadn't given a thought to what she would do. Her mother had made her study all of her books wince she was home-bound for a large part of the year, but she didn't know if she would be able to pass her exams. Either way, the prospect of returning to school with Harry and all of her friends was exciting. "Well I suppose I might as well take them and see how I do."

"I'm sure you'll be fine dear. Your transfiguration marks have always been outstanding. Anyway, we'll let you know the date and time of the test. Off you go then."

With that Ginny grabbed a fist full of floo powder and threw it in fireplace. She stepped in and shouted "the burrow!"

* * *

><p>Molly Weasley was finishing the last touches on a rather large batch of cupcakes when her daughter walked out of their kitchen fireplace. The younger witch brushed herself off and then took in her surroundings. She had not been back to the burrow since the battle. "Smells amazing Mum, what are all these for?"<p>

"Oh just something to have for people arriving tomorrow for…you know." She frowned as she went back to work. As each cupcake iced itself, Molly was adding little gold and red decorations by hand. "I've been cleaning and your father and I picked out a nice little spot in the family cemetery the other day." A tear rolled down her cheek, but she managed to stop herself from beginning to cry. She had already done enough of that to last her a lifetime.

She looked up at her daughter and it occurred to her that Ginny looked different. The changes had been occurring for years now, but Molly had been too busy to really notice that her daughter was nearly a woman. She had seen the way Ginny carried herself through the battle, both fighting, and comforting those who were hurt, and she could honestly say that she was immensely proud to have raised such a brave and caring young lady.

Ginny was absentmindedly eating the remainder of the cupcake batter out of the bowl as she said, "Harry's finally awake you know. He was the last one. Everyone else is up and about."

"Oh really? I'm glad everyone has gotten rest. How is Harry dear?" Molly questioned her daughter with a keen eye.

She put the spoon back in the bowl and looked at her mum. "He's fine I think." She paused for a moment. Then she smiled and the words came tumbling out of her mouth before she could stop them, "You know some day I'm going to marry him."

At this Ginny's hand went to her mouth as if she couldn't believe what she had just said, but a genuine smile spread across Molly's face as she appraised her daughter's apparent shock at her own admission. She really couldn't be happier for her baby girl. "Well, Mum? Nothing to say then?" Ginny questioned.

"I know dearest." She replied.

"How did you know then? Because I'm pretty sure that Harry doesn't even know yet!" She was bemused.

"Call it intuition. You two were made for each other. Just promise me you won't go rushing into anything, ok?" She motioned for her daughter to come over to her.

"No way, we've got way too much to do before we settle down and have a million kids." She was now hugging her mother fiercely.

Molly kissed the top of her head and continued to hold her only daughter to her. "Just be careful love."

'She knows.' Ginny thought, 'but she doesn't seem to care.' She pulled back and took a look at her mother. "We will be. Don't worry. Now we just need to work on getting Ron and Hermione together ok?"

"I happen to know a little information about that one." Molly replied.

"Oh really?" Ginny's left eyebrow went straight up as she returned to the cake batter. "Do tell please."

"Well I'd be surprised if they denied it much longer. That's all. When I was looking for you the night after the battle, I found them together, totally knocked out on sleeping potion, mind you, in one of the beds in the dormitory." She went back to her icing. "Totally innocent, of course, but it was one of the sweetest things I have ever seen."

Both women laughed and went on about finishing the cupcakes and cleaning the kitchen.

* * *

><p>It occurred to Ron, that he and Hermione probably wouldn't be able to continue their sleepovers after today, since they would be returning to the burrow. Even though nothing had really happened between he and Hermione, he didn't want to give up the luxury of holding her in his arms as he fell asleep every night.<p>

"Ron?" Hermione's voice jostled him out of his thoughts to back in the bed where they were laying. It was still early but in the distance, he could hear the sound of people moving around in the tower. Most people's parents had returned to their homes, but there were still many students and young adults staying in the castle. The love and support was something all of them had missed the last year, and they were hesitant to give it up before it was necessary. "Are you awake?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, sorry I was just thinking." He replied.

"What about?" Hermione snuggled further under the covers.

"What happens after? Do we just go home for the summer?" He laughed a little.

Hermione thought for a moment. "I suppose that we just try to move on. I heard that they are letting anyone who didn't finish school come back next year."

"So what are we going to do? I really don't know if I want to come back, Hermione." He knew that this would make her mad.

"I don't know what I want to do either. I really have to think about it." She knew that this would surprise Ron, but she really just didn't know what she wanted to do. "Ron?"

"Yeah baby?" he sighed. He was relieved that she wasn't so sure about the future. It was comforting that there were some things even Hermione wasn't sure about.

"Do you want to come to Australia with me? I need to find my parents and fix their memories." She raised her head up slightly to look at his face.

He considered her for a moment. "Just promise me that we don't have to stay in any tents."

With that they both laughed. In a few minutes their presence would be expected downstairs for breakfast, but for now they were just happy to be in each other's arms.

* * *

><p>As everyone gathered in the great hall, Harry noticed that there were wizards he had never seen before walking around and assessing the damage. He wondered who they were and exactly what they were up to.<p>

He turned to Ginny to comment on it, but before he could get a word in a large tawny owl swooped overhead and dropped a letter and a daily prophet in front of Him. He noticed that everyone else had received similar letters, but instead of the familiar green font that Ginny's was in, his was in an unfamiliar blue ink. He opened it and began to read.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_It is my great honor to inform you that you have been accepted into the Ministry of Magic's Auror Recruiting Class of 1998. If you chose to accept your position, you will begin your training this fall with an expected graduation in the summer of 2000._

_The ministry is in great need of people with both experience and potential in the field of Defense Against the Dark Arts and would be thrilled to have you as a member. Your training will include classroom and fieldwork, both of which are equally important to your future career._

_Due to special circumstances, we have omitted the need for your last year at Hogwarts, unless you wish to continue your studies there. If that is the case we will defer your matriculation for one year._

_Please let us know by owl post if you accept no later than July 1st._

_Best Regards,_

_Kingsley Shacklebot_

_Interim Minister of Magic_

Harry looked up. No one had noticed that his letter was a bit different from there's and he didn't feel the need to point it out. He caught Ron and Hermione's eyes and silently communicated to them that they needed to talk. He had seen the blue scrawl on their letters as well.

"So!" Ginny's voice interrupted his thoughts. "I suppose that we have a lot of studying to do ay?"

Everyone at the table groaned in response and Harry followed suit to play along.

"Harry!" Hermione's voice rang out, "look at the prophet." as he picked up the paper he felt Ginny's hand touch his knee. She had already seen the headline.

**Potter Tells All !**

**(The following is an official statement from the ministry of magic.)**

Harry didn't need to read the article; he knew exactly what it said. It recounted some of the 'details' of their trip last year. The public would know that Voldemort inadvertently left a piece of himself in Harry's body. They would also know that Harry lived the first time because of his mothers sacrifice. They would never, however, learn of horcruxes or hallows. It was explained that Voldemort sought Albus Dumbledore's wand because he believed it to be more powerful, but not that it actually was indeed, the wand created from death itself on a lonely road at twilight, or midnight. Whichever.

Harry then turned his attention to another smaller article.

**Gringott's Dragon Wreaks Havoc on Bank**

**Due to massive damage caused by one of the Banks high security dragons, the goblins at Gringotts have agreed to no longer use the beasts to guard their treasure...**

Harry smiled to himself. He couldn't believe that Kingsley and Bill had worked this out with the goblins. Now no one would ever know about the break in or the sword.

Everyone continued reading as Harry, Ron, and Hermione ate in silence. As each person finished, they looked at the three of them with a nod of respect, which was pretty embarrassing.

"Oh come of it all of you!" Ron said. "We're sill the same people."

"Yeah, accept now you have a reason to have that big head of yours brother." George laughed.

At that Harry stood up abruptly. He needed to talk to his friends about the letters, but he couldn't do it in front of Ginny. "Didn't Kingsley say he wanted to talk to the three of us about tomorrow?" He said. Ginny looked at him suspiciously, but didn't say anything.

"Oh right, I forgot." Hermione said.

Harry kissed Ginny on the cheek and said "I'll see you later at the burrow."

"Sure yeah better get going." Ron stood up and grabbed a piece of toast for the road as the three of them headed out of the great room and outside into the warm summer air.

"So?" Harry asked. "Your letters?"

"They are from the ministry." Hermione answered.

"They want us to be aurors! It's bloody fantastic!" Ron was trying not to be too loud, but his voice was filled with excitement. "This is what I've always wanted to do! What about you Harry?"

"I'm not going to lie. I want to do it. I want to help round up the rest of the Death Eaters and help the ministry reform."

"It would be thrilling." Hermione added, but she didn't sound very excited.

"Hermione, you don't have to do it just because you got the letter." Harry added as the three of them noticed that they had been walking without realizing it straight for Hagrid's hut.

"I thought we might get something like this from the ministry, but I don't think I should be an auror." she looked ahead towards their destination.

"Why not? You would be bloody fantastic!" Ron asked.

"Thanks Ronald, but I just don't feel as passionately about it as you and Harry. I think I could serve the wizarding world better in a different kind of job. I mean now that Voldemort's gone they are going to have to address the issue of muggleborn rights and perhaps eventually the rights of other magical creatures right? When I think about all of that I think I could do so much for them."

Harry and Ron had been listening intently. Harry noticed that Ron looked a bit bewildered, but he had taken Hermione's hand at some point. "I think that you should do what you really want to do Hermione. Ron and I can join the aurors now and you can take this year to figure out exactly what you want to do."

"Harry's right. You shouldn't rush into anything, we have always known what we wanted to do, but you have a lot more options love." he kissed her cheek," take time to think about. I'll be behind whatever decision you make."

Hermione smiled and leaned into Ron. "Thanks Ron. I'm glad that you feel that way, and you too Harry. Honestly I'd be shocked if you weren't in charge of the whole department in ten years." Harry blushed a bit at the complement.

"Thanks Hermione. Let's keep our plans to ourselves for now then? I don't think Ginny's going to take this very well. She's been going on about how it will be so much fun for all of us to be at school together next year..."

Ron looked at Harry seriously; "you and Ginny are the real deal then? Officially back together?"

"It's official mate. She's the one." Harry met his gaze with all the seriousness he could muster.

"You have my blessing then. But if you ever hurt her I'll..." he stopped talking when he saw the enormous form of Hagrid emerge from behind the hut.

"HARRY! RON! HERMIONE! Get yerselves over here!" he yelled at them. None of them had seen Hagrid since the battle. He had been very busy in the forest tending to the magical animals that were hurt in the battle, as well as his brother, Grawp.

They ran towards Hagrid and enjoyed a bone-crushing hug. "Oh you three, I've been meaning to come find you but I figured you've been busy. So proud...what you did...and Harry..." tears had begun slipping from his eyes and hitting them on their heads like raindrops.

"Hagrid, I'm so glad you're alright." Hermione said into his wiry beard. "Shall we have some tea then?"

Hagrid finally released them, which was good because they were beginning to have a hard time breathing. "Of course, come on in then, we could do for a good talk."

They followed him inside the hut, sat down and enjoyed a nice long chat. It was as if no time at all had passed since they had been in school and tea with Hagrid was just a regular part of their lives. After a while they said their goodbyes, though they would be seeing him later that night at the funeral, and headed back to the castle to pack up their belongings to head back to the burrow.

* * *

><p>Sunset at the Burrow this time of year was always beautiful, but today it was as if all the trees and clouds had convened together to be especially fantastic in memory of Fred, who had played in their branches as a child, and flown through their fluffy white orbs as an adult. To describe the scene as picturesque would be a vast understatement. It was surreal.<p>

The Weasley's sat around Fred's gravesite on small white chairs. Ron and Ginny had insisted that Hermione, and Harry sit with the family, and apparently George had convinced Angelina Johnson to do the same. Harry wasn't sure exactly what the nature of their relationship was, but he was glad that George had someone to lean on. The extended family sat behind them, and after that, they were joined by dozens of Fred's friends and acquaintances. Hagrid loomed in the very back, already making use of his polka-dotted handkerchief.

Fred was laid out on the grave fully decked out in his dragon skin jacket and best pants. The ghost of his last joke was still etched on his face.

When everyone had congregated, George stood up and began speaking. "Hello there everyone. Thank you for coming today." He seemed a bit nervous, speaking on his own in front of a large crowd. He looked towards Angelina who gave him a smile and a nod of encouragement. "Bit scary isn't it? To see exactly what I'm going to look like when I'm dead?" With that the crowd laughed and the ice was broken.

George's eyes lingered on Fred for a moment before he continued, "So to celebrate Fred, I thought I would read off a list of some of our greatest accomplishments."

He reached into his robe and pulled out a long parchment. "Ok then here goes….age 5: convincing Charlie that Auntie Muriel kept dragon eggs in her wine cellar…" Charlie let out a loud laugh, George didn't reveal the details of the story, but Harry could tell it must have been a good one. "Age 8, teaching Ginny how to ride a broom because we needed another chaser to practice hitting bludgers at. Worked out well for you then Gin?" She smiled and wiped a tear from the corner of her eye. Harry never knew that it was Fred and George who taught her how to fly. "Age 11: discovering messers Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs, and enjoying the fruit of their labor " He raised an eyebrow at Harry and Ron, who tried to look as if they had no idea what he was talking about before he continued, "Age 12: finally winning the Quidditch Cup." The crowd was heavy with Gryffindor's who all clapped at this achievement. "Age 13, kidnapping Harry Potter from his Aunt and Uncle's house in a flying car." He winked at Harry. "Age 15: creating our very first merchandise, and selling it at Hogwarts…sorry about that Madam Pomfrey, we know it must have been awful cleaning up all that vomit." The audience chucked. "Age 16, setting off the best fireworks display Hogwarts has ever seen. Age 17 finally setting up our shop in Diagon Alley. " The crowd was now applauding in earnest and George motioned for them to stop.

"Fred I'm sorry you're gone and that we won't get to grow old together, but we knew it was possible that we both might not make it through this little adventure alive. I promise to do all the things we talked about." Harry could then see George having difficulty getting the last part of his speech out, "You'll always be with me brother. Every second of every day, you will always be there…reminding me," he took a shaky breath, but then looked perfectly poised for his last statement, "that you were much better looking, and funnier than me." He smiled and through their tears everyone in the crowd was smiling.

"To Fred!" George lifted up his wand with the tip lit and sent off yellow sparks. "TO FRED!" The audience replied and did the same thing. The sun had set while George was speaking and the yellow sparks against the starry sky created a lively and beautiful tribute to a much-loved son, brother, and friend.

* * *

><p>After everyone had left the Burrow, the Weasley's, with the additions of Harry, Hermione, and Angelina were busy cleaning up and getting ready for bed. They were all tired and needed some real rest. Tomorrow they would have to head back to Hogwarts for the memorial service for all the victims of the battle, but for tonight their thoughts were entirely about Fred.<p>

Almost everyone had gone up to sleep, leaving Harry and Ginny to dry the last of the dishes. They were finishing up when a beautiful grey owl swooped in the kitchen with a letter addressed to Harry. It was in the same handwriting as the letter he had received earlier today. Harry dried his hands on the dishrag and opened it.

_Dear Harry,_

_I thought you would want to know that tomorrow we will be laying Riddle to rest, if you could call it that._

_Should you, or any of your friends, wish to attend, meet me in front of the Three Broomsticks tomorrow morning at 8:30._

_Regards,_

_Kingsley_

Harry noted the personal touch of the letter, unlike the one he received earlier, and was glad to know that Kingsley felt comfortable enough around him to address him as such. He silently handed the letter to Ginny, who had been watching him keenly. After she read it she looked up at him. "I think you should go."

Harry sighed in relief, he was so glad that Ginny understood that he needed to see Riddle's burial. "Me too. I need to see it finished."

Ginny walked over and leaned her forehead against Harry's. "You won't be mad if I don't go will you? I don't want to see him again, or any of the…others."

Harry hadn't thought about the other Death Eaters, but now that he had, he understood why Ginny wouldn't want to be there, Bellatrix had killed Lupin, Tonks, and had nearly killed her as well. "No, Gin, you shouldn't if you don't want to. I understand." He kissed her forehead and hugged her for a long moment before they heard footsteps on the stairs. Harry looked up to see Ron and Hermione carrying in the last of the chairs from outside.

"Hey guys." He said as they walked further into the kitchen.

"Whats wrong?" Hermione asked.

Rather than respond, Harry pointed to the open letter on the table where Ginny had left it. Ginny removed herself from Harry's arms and walked over to the far side of the room, where she seemed to be looking for something.

Hermione read the letter and passed it to Ron. She crossed her arms in front of her chest and left out a short breath. "I'm not going. I don't think we should be memorializing him. Don't you worry that someone will try to make a shrine out of wherever he's going to be buried?"

Ron looked at Hermione curiously. "A shrine?" he said.

Hermione continued, "There will always be dark wizards who will try to copy him, what if they try to bring him back?"

Harry was silent, but he had wondered the same thing. Before he could say anything, Ron interrupted his thoughts. "Hermione, there is no magic to raise a corpse from the dead, unless its an inferi, and I don't think a Voldemort inferi would be very useful to anyone. I'm sure that whatever they are going to do with his body, they've thought about it a lot and found a place no one can get at." Ron was rubbing Hermione's back, trying to soothe her.

Hermione looked a bit more relaxed, but her arms remained crossed in front of her. "You're probably right, but I don't want to go."

Ron looked at her, "Then we won't go, ok?"

She smiled back at Ron, obviously glad that he agreed with her. "Thanks. Harry what are you doing?"

"I'll be there." He responded. "I need to see it done with." Hermione and Ron silently nodded at their friend. They had followed him everywhere else, but this was where it stopped. When it came to Voldemort's funeral, Harry was alone.

"AHA!" they heard Ginny yell from deep inside the pantry.

"Ginny, what are you doing in there, you'll wake the whole house up!" Ron questioned his little sister, who was now walking out of the pantry with a bottle and four shot glasses, smiling broadly.

"I think we could all use a little night cap!" she said as she sat the glasses on the table and began pouring the deep purple liquid out for each of them.

"What is this?" Hermione asked as she picked up her glass and held it up to the light.

"Pretty isn't it? Ginny responded, "it's a whiskey infused with pomegranates and dates, an old Persian recipe. I found it at Aunt Muriel's when I was stuck there over Easter. It's delicious, but strong. Muriel's quite the lush."

Everyone picked up their glass and raised them. "To Fred." Ginny quietly said before downing her shot.

The liquor was very intense. Swallowing it did not have the burning sensation that firewhiskey had, but it made his head spin. The fragrance was entrancing and relaxing all at the same time.

"Wow Ginny." Ron said after a moment, "I think I have got to start limiting your time with Aunt Muriel."

The four of them chuckled. And Hermione yawned, "I'm ready for bed, I'm going to head upstairs. Goodnight." She turned, pecked Ron on the cheek and headed in the direction of Ginny's bedroom.

"Night 'mione." Ron said as his eyes followed her out of the room. "I guess I'll head upstairs then, see you in a bit Harry."

"Night." Harry and Ginny said in unison as Ron walked up to his room.

"Well I guess I better go to my room like a good girl then." Ginny said as she gave Harry a very suggestive smile.

"Yes Gin, that's exactly what you better do before your brother starts to ask too many questions." Harry said with a laugh as he leaned in close to her face, "I love you, you know."

"I know." She whispered back before giving him a proper goodnight kiss.

As Harry headed up the creaky stairs to Ron's room his heart ached a little for Ginny, but he knew there would be plenty of time for them to sleep together later, years even. This thought brought a smile to his face. Even though tomorrow was going to be a long hard day, he had Ginny to help him through it. He wasn't exactly sure what he would say at the memorial service. Perhaps he would find his inspiration after watching Tom Riddle finally disappear.

* * *

><p>After much consideration, the offer made by the Malfoy family to bury the deceased death eaters on their own property, at their own expense was accepted by the ministry. There was no one else to take responsibility for them and since the Malfoys were related to many of them, they were the most logical solution to this problem. Additionally, their manor was completely unreachable accept to ministry officials and family members, so the graves would be well protected.<p>

"But what about Riddle's body?" Harry asked Kingsley as they headed from the Three Broomsticks to the castle to collect the Malfoys

"We have done every magical test that we can. The body has no remaining magic. It is just a corpse Harry. No part of him remains." he had known Harry would be very concerned about worshippers of the dark lord trying to resurrect him. They had considered burning the body, but this was very unusual in the wizarding world. "He is gone."

Kingsley uttered the password to gain admittance to the Slytherin common room, where the Malfoys had been under arrest since the battle. They were standing in front of the fireplace; apparently ready to return to their manor for the burial.

"Good morning Lucius, Narcissa, Draco. " Kingsley nodded towards each of them. "You all know Harry."

Harry looked into the faces of his sworn enemies, but he could not look at them with the contempt that he used to feel. He knew that the Malfoys regretted what they had done. He had known it since the run in at Malfoy Manor several months ago when Draco had refused to identify him. "Good morning." his voice was shaky.

"Come to see the job finished then Potter?" Lucius asked.

"I've come to pay my final respects. I won't pretend that we aren't burying formidable wizards. It's a tragedy that they used their powers in the way that they did, but only a fool wouldn't call Tom Riddle great." he looked directly at Lucius. He noticed Narcissa shutter as if she had heard those words before, and he saw Draco flinch slightly at his father, but he knew he had gotten the point across.

"Shall we go then?" Kingsley asked.

Everyone took a moment and then filed towards the old newspaper in the center of the table. They all grabbed on and in a few moments Harry felt the familiar sensation of being jerked by his belly button through empty space.

After a few minutes they were all standing in a large green field outside Malfoy Manor. Lucius pointed in the direction of a small grove of trees. "The cemetery is over there." he said, and they all began walking.

As they walked Kingsley spoke up. "After the burial, you will be under house arrest here, are you familiar with the terms?"

"Yes, Minister." Lucius responded.

"Your financial contributions towards the schools rebuilding have not gone unnoticed, but nethertheless you will remain here until your trial. All of you." he finished.

The Malfoys nodded and continued on in silence towards the shady grove ahead. As they reached the cemetery, Harry noticed that there were several people standing around the area. He assumed that some must be from the ministry, and others must be relatives, but then he saw Andromeda Tonks, who had come to see her sister laid to rest. He couldn't believe that after all that she had done, Bellatrix Lestrange could still be mourned by anyone, especially the woman whose own daughter and son in law she had killed.

He saw several graves, but he really only recognized a few of the death eaters who were about to be interred. They were laid out on top of grey rock tombs. Riddle in the center with Bellatrix on his right. 'Appropriate' Harry thought silently. Her husband, Rodolphus, was next to her, and after that there were several others.

When everyone was settled, a small old warlock began speaking. No one was really listening as he was going on about forgiveness and acceptance, but rather everyone was transfixed by the fact that Narcissa Malfoy and Andromeda Tonks had both walked towards the grave of their sister. They reached her at about the same time and for the first, and last, time in his life, Harry observed the three Black sisters. He imagined that under different circumstances in a different time, they must have been great beauties.

Narcissa was cold and icy, Andromeda kind and warm, and the lifeless body of Bellatrix still gave off the essence of her wildness and passion. Both witches held on to their sister, said a few words that no one else could hear, embraced for a moment, and returned to their former positions. 'Perhaps,' Harry thought, 'they will be able to reunite after all that has happened.'

When all was said and done the warlock asked if anyone had anything to add, and to Harry's surprise, no one did. Even though in life almost every person in the wizarding world had feared him, in death no one had anything to say about Tom Marvolo Riddle.

After that, the warlock performed a charm, and all of the bodies disappeared inside their stone mausoleums. As everyone turned around to leave the cemetery he was surprised to find Draco at his side. "Harry. Can have a word with you?" Harry stopped walking and turned towards him. Seeming satisfied with his response, Malfoy went on; "I owe you more than an apology." his words were heavy with sorrow. "I owe you my life."

Harry looked at Malfoy's pointed face and he knew that the pain Draco was going through was real. This emotion couldn't be faked. However, he didn't know what to say. "Thank you for not betraying us to your aunt. You bought us just enough time," he said. Malfoy nodded and turned away. There was really nothing else to say.

* * *

><p>Narcissa had never allowed herself to hope that her sister Andromeda might be at the funeral. She had, like the rest of her family, ceased talking to her when she left home to marry the half blood, Tonks. As a blood traitor, she was not allowed at any Black family functions and was burned from the family tree. Still though, Narcissa had silently hoped she might come to her wedding, or to see her nephew Draco, or perhaps to see her once the Dark Lord had fallen and Bellatrix was in jail. She had even secretly sent her owls to notify her of the important events in her life, but she never heard a response.<p>

It was truly Bellatrix who had divided them. Her obsession with the Dark Lord and his cause made her completely unable to communicate with Andromeda except through threats. Eventually Andy stopped trying to break through the wall when Bella killed her first member of the Order.

So when she looked across the cemetery to see her sister on the other side of it, she knew that since Bella was gone, she finally felt safe to return. Their eyes met and Narcissa soon found herself walking away from her husband's side and towards her sister's body, where Andy was standing.

They both gazed down at Bella's corpse and began crying silently. It was Andromeda who spoke first. Shockingly, her words where not to Narcissa, but to Bellatrix; "Bella," she began and she placed her hand on the witch's cold dead cheek, "I forgive you."

Narcissa let out a sob and looked to her older sister who finally looked back onto her face. "He changed her Andy, he made her that way, it was like she lived two lives. The one with us, and then the one with him," she finally choked out. "He took advantage of her spirit. She…she lived for him."

Andromeda took her hand away from Bella's cheek and extended it towards her living sister. "Cissy, she died for him too."

At that Narcissa moved around to the other side of Bella's body where she could finally embrace her long lost sister. "Please forgive me. I watched it happen and did nothing to stop it."

Andromeda pulled back and looked at her younger sister with tears in her eyes. "You didn't need to ask. It was already forgiven." They hugged again briefly and hesitantly went back to their former positions around the grave sight.

Narcissa thought, 'Bella you may have separated us in life, but at least your death has brought us back together.'

As the bodies disappeared, she felt Lucius' hand slip into hers with a tenderness she hadn't felt in years.

* * *

><p>It was the perfect early summer afternoon. The air was warm and the gentle breeze coming off of the lake reminded Harry of the days he had spent in that very same place with Ginny only a year before.<p>

A monument to those lost in the battle had been built on lake's shore. Kingsley had had it commissioned shortly after the battle, and had adjusted it once he had heard the details from Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

The large stone statue of Albus Dumbledore rested on a pedestal that was raised about eight feet off of the ground. On the square base, there were the names of not only those lost in the Battle of Hogwarts, but also those who were killed throughout the first and second war.

The likeness of Dumbledore was much like how Harry remembered him from his first year at Hogwarts. He was wearing his long star-spangled robes, with his wand raised as if performing some wonderful charm. The expression on his face was kind and knowing.

Thousands of people had assembled on the lawn between the castle and the lake. A stage was built on the edge of the water for the speakers to address the large crowd. Harry had been informed that he was due to speak after a musical tribute from the Weird Sisters and an opening from Professor McGonagall.

The Weird Sisters took the stage not in their usual manor of punk-frivolity, but rather in a serious mode. They carried only their acoustic instruments. Harry was shocked to hear them begin playing, not one of their own pieces, but a muggle song, 'The Sound of Silence.'

_Hello darkness, my old friend_

_I've come to talk with you again_

_Because a vision softly creeping_

_Left its seeds while I was sleeping_

_And the vision that was planted in my brain_

_Still remains_

_Within the sound of silence_

It occurred to Harry that this song had been written when the American President, John F. Kennedy had been assassinated. He doubted that many in the crowd knew that, but he understood the reason the band had chosen it to sing today. The people in attendance were all in mourning, and this song depicted those emotions perfectly.

_In restless dreams I walked alone_

_Narrow streets of cobblestone_

_'Neath the halo of a street lamp_

_I turned my collar to the cold and damp_

_When my eyes were stabbed by the flash of a neon light_

_That split the night_

_And touched the sound of silence_

_And in the naked light I saw_

_Ten thousand people, maybe more_

_People talking without speaking_

_People hearing without listening_

_People writing songs that voices never share_

_And no one dared_

_Disturb the sound of silence_

He held Ginny's hand tightly and looked around him. There were so many people here, some that he knew, and many that he didn't. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Dennis Creevy sitting with his muggle parents. All three of them were weeping. He knew that the song would be familiar to them, but what could possibly comfort them? Their son had died in a war for a cause that they knew almost nothing about. His heart broke for them and for the first time, Harry felt tears coming to his own eyes.

He blocked it out though. He could cry later. He could yell and scream and break things later. Now he had to get through his speech. It was time to address his grief, and then begin moving on.

_"Fools", said I, "You do not know_

_Silence like a cancer grows_

_Hear my words that I might teach you_

_Take my arms that I might reach you"_

_But my words, like silent raindrops fell_

_And echoed_

_In the wells of silence_

_And the people bowed and prayed_

_To the neon god they made_

_And the sign flashed out its warning_

_In the words that it was forming_

_And the sign said, "The words of the prophets are written on the subway walls_

_And tenement halls"_

_And whispered in the sounds of silence_

The crowd, who had obviously been moved by the performance paused for a moment and then began quietly clapping. Eventually Professor McGonagall walked up to the podium and put her wand to her throat to magically amplify her voice so that everyone could hear her.

"Good afternoon everyone. Thank you for coming. It brings me great joy to see so many of my former students, with their own children by now, some with their grandchildren, all in one place, but it is with a heavy heart that I remember the reason why we are all here. We have lost so many people that were dear to us, and we will mourn them in our hearts forever. " She paused for a moment and looked over the crowd.

"However, we would be doing those brave individuals a disservice if we did not begin to pick up the pieces and start to move on. We need to do them proud. Continue to stand up for what we believe in…what they were willing to die for."

Harry felt Ginny lean against his shoulder and whisper into his ear. "I love you." He couldn't say anything; he just held onto her even tighter and tried to focus on what McGonagall was saying.

"The founders of this school all believed in teaching students and in the value of a good education. It also became a safe haven for muggleborns who would have been ostracized by their society, had they not been taught how to control their magic and keep it a secret. It is our responsibility to continue this. Hogwarts will be reopening for classes as per usual next year, and I hope that you will all continue to support it through this difficult time. Now without further ado, I give you Harry Potter."

Harry had almost forgotten about his speech, but now he felt the panic rise in him like a vice around his heart. All these people who had suffered, for him…no. Not for him. For Voldemort. He put those negative thoughts out of his mind and stood up and walked towards the stage. When he finally got to the podium and looked up, the view was breathtaking. He couldn't believe how many people were here. He cleared his throat, put his holly wand up to it and began to speak. "Thank you, Professor."

It was dead silent. Harry swallowed and thought only for a moment about the rock he had left in the forest, Even though they were gone, he imagined he could faintly feel the presence of James, Lily, Sirius, and Lupin behind him. It was then that he realized that as long as they were in his memories, they were always with him.

With this in mind he began, "There is nothing that I can say that will make the losses that we have suffered any easier to bare. I look out onto all of your faces and I see the pain that I have been feeling as well. To lose a mother, or a father, a sibling, or a friend, is like losing a piece of yourself forever." He lost his pacing for a second when he looked at Luna Lovegood for a moment. She had always understood Harry a little better than anyone else, having lost her own mother when she was very young. She noticed his stalling and smiled at him and mouthed 'Wrackspurts' which made Harry remember where he was again.

He went on "But one thing I have learned, is that the ones we have lost are always with us. They live through us and our memories, and as long as we are loyal to them and honor what they died for, they will live forever. Then one day, when we are ready, we will meet them again. Perhaps when we least expect it, or perhaps when we are very old. Either way, death meets us all eventually." Harry looked at the statue of Dumbledore and remembered the last conversation they had. "Albus Dumbledore once told me never to pity the dead. He thought instead I should pity the living, especially those who live their lives without love." He looked at Ginny and smiled. "Love was something Dumbledore felt particularly strongly about and I notice that it is love that has brought us all here today. No one is united by hatred. In the end it is love that matters to us all more. Love doesn't leave us even after death. In many ways, it was love that contributed to Tom Riddle's downfall, an irony that he would hate to admit."

He let his words settle over the audience before moving on to the last part of his speech, which was the part he had been building up to. "In conclusion, I would like to thank all of you for the sacrifices that you have made. Without them, none of us would be here, especially me. I would also like to thank the people who supported me from the beginning to the very end. I owe so much to people who aren't here right now, but I also owe thanks to those who are. The Weasley family, who took me in as their own when I was just a boy with no real family to stay with over school holidays. You are who I consider my family. To the members of Dumbledore's Army who trusted in the cause and bravely fought to defend it, I thank you too; you are the real heroes of the battle of Hogwarts. Lastly, I thank Ron and Hermione. My best friends. Its been seven years since we met, and I can't imagine my life without either of you. What you did the last year to help me, and for this cause, is a sacrifice you didn't have to make, but you did it anyway. For that, I owe you everything. Thank you. To everyone else: I hope that instead of seeing this as the end, you see it as the beginning. We have so much that's worth living for, and I think we should celebrate that fact every single day." As he took his wand away from his throat the crowd erupted into applause. He noticed several people putting tissues up to their eyes, Hermione, Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley among many others. He gave one last look to Dumbledore's statue and headed back to his seat next to Ginny.

As he sat down she kissed him on the cheek and whispered, "Why did you have to go and make me ruin my mascara?" he noticed that she had been crying.

"You don't need to wear the bloody stuff. Let this be a lesson." He smiled at her and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips.

He felt Ron's hand pat him on the back from behind and when he turned around to look at him and Hermione they both gave him a silent thumbs-up. He was feeling a bit more at ease. Now that he had spoken, he could just sit and listen to everything else.

After Harry's speech each family of a fallen hero was presented with a school flag of their house, and a plaque for special services to the school. After each name had been called and the crowd settled down, Kingsley stood and walked to the podium. He noted that Snape was not included in the list of fallen heroes.

He waited for silence and then began speaking in his low, rich voice, "Tom Riddle began his life in much the same way Harry Potter did. He was an orphan and was unaware that he was a wizard until age eleven when he was accepted into Hogwarts. Here, however, their stories divert. Dumbledore always insisted to me that it was our choices, not our abilities that make us who we really are. Riddle made all the wrong choices, for reasons that we will never properly understand. He could have been one of the greatest influences on society that we ever knew, he was exceptionally gifted after all, but instead he decided that the only thing that mattered to him was power. Whether or not he really cared about pure blood supremacy, we will never know. It is my belief that he used that cause as a way to gain followers, but it was not his end game. His end game was ultimate power. Thankfully, after twenty years and countless lives lost, we can be assured that he will not succeed. " The crowd applauded. Kingsley was an excellent public speaker.

"We have already commemorated the fallen heroes of this war, so now I will move on to the surviving one's." Harry's face reddened a bit. He hadn't thought about this part. Kingsley went on. "I would like the following people to come up on stage to receive a special award. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Ginerva Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, George Weasley, Molly Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Professors McGonagall, Flitwick, Slughorn, and Sprout."

Everyone walked to the stage slowly. They were proud and slightly embarrassed at the same time, so many people had helped win the battle, why should they be singled out?

Once they had all assembled Kingsley went on. "Today I am creating a new Order. The Order of Dumbledore. All of you have helped us win this war at great personal sacrifice to yourself." A ministry official was handing each of them a medal that had their names engraved on it. "Though you are not the only people who contributed to the outcome, your involvement went beyond the Battle of Hogwarts. Some of you have been a part of this cause for over twenty years. I commend you all and thank you." He took his wand down and said to them privately. "You may all go back to your seats but I need Harry, Ron and Hermione to stay up here."

Ginny flashed Harry a quick smile as the group walked back to the crowd. Ron's ears were about the same color as his hair by now and Harry felt like his heart was somewhere inside his stomach. Hermione looked faint, as if a ghost had just gone through her.

Kingsley put his wand back to his throat and continued. "These three individuals have acted more bravely and risked more than anyone else here today. It is remarkable that three people who are so young could have achieved so much, but then I remember that Dumbledore had placed his absolute trust in them, and I think that he must have seen that there is more to each of them than meets the eye. The wizarding world thanks you, Hogwarts thanks you, and I thank you." He smiled broadly at them and then went on, "You will now be a member of the Order of Merlin, First Class."

The crowd stood up and applauded loudly as gold medals were placed around their necks. The three of them were stunned. Harry was so glad that they were all being applauded together; he was tired of receiving all the attention, when he would be nothing without Ron and Hermione. Kingsley was walking towards them and smiling. As he shook each of their hands he said, "Don't look so surprised you three!" He was laughing a bit, "Stay up here a moment, there is one last thing to say."

The trio was still in too much shock to say or do anything, so they simply stood there as directed.

Kingsley returned to the podium and began addressing the crowd again. "There is one last person to honor here today. We have recently learned through sources on both sides that Severus Snape was indeed loyal to our cause." The crowd was clearly surprised by this statement, "Let me explain then. Severus had an unusually strong gift for Legillimens and Occlumency. He employed these skills for years working with the Order of the Phoenix. However, when he killed Albus Dumbledore last year we assumed that we had all been duped, and that Dumbledore must have been fooled by him. We were later proven wrong. Albus Dumbledore brought around his own death. He and Severus had planned it in the event of his possible capture that he be killed instead."

Harry noticed the slight inaccuracies in the story, but knew that Kingsley was simply covering his own trail. No one could know that the reason Dumbledore needed to be killed by Snape was because of the horcruxes he had been busy destroying.

"For the last year, Severus had been convincing the Dark Lord that he was still loyal to the cause. While he was Headmaster of the school, he protected the students from the Death Eaters as much as possible without giving himself away. He also aided Harry Potter in the fall of the Dark Lord. Unfortunately, he also lost his life. So it is with much respect, the Ministry of Magic bestows on Severus Snape the Order of Merlin, First Class."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione immediately started clapping, and eventually the rest of the crowd started. After a few minutes Kingsley conjured four beautiful lilies with his wand and handed each of them one. As he left the podium and motions for the trio to follow him, the Weird Sisters came back on stage.

Again, Harry recognized the song they were singing, and he reckoned that even the wizarding world probably knew this one. After all, The Beatles were British.

_When I find myself in times of trouble_

_Mother Mary comes to me_

_Speaking words of wisdom, let it be_

_And in my hour of darkness_

_She is standing right in front of me_

_Speaking words of wisdom, let it be_

_Let it be, let it be_

_Let it be, let it be_

_Whisper words of wisdom_

_Let it be_

As the band played, they followed Kingsley over to the statue and placed the lilies underneath the names of all of their fallen friends. Kingsley whispered to them "They are all proud. Trust me, they are all proud of what we have done." With that, Harry, Ron and Hermione nodded at him and walked back to their seats.

As they walked they noticed that hundreds of other lilies had been conjured and people were lining up to place them under the statue. It was a beautiful thing to behold.

_And when the brokenhearted people_

_Living in the world agree_

_There will be an answer, let it be_

_For though they may be parted_

_There is still a chance that they will see_

_There will be an answer, let it be_

_Let it be, let it be_

_Let it be, let it be_

_Yeah, there will be an answer let it be_

_Let it be, let it be_

_Let it be, let it be_

_Whisper words of wisdom_

_Let it be_

_Let it be, let it be_

_Let it be, yeah, let it be_

_Whisper words of wisdom_

_Let it be_

Harry saw Dennis Creevy pull out his wand and make two lilies for his parents to place on the memorial. Several other wizards were doing the same thing for the muggles who were in attendance.

Ginny held his hand. He leaned over to her "Don't you want to go up?"

"No," she responded, "I just want to watch."

There were people crying, embracing, and smiling through all of it. Harry felt his own eyes fill with tears and he finally let them come down. Before he realized it, Ginny had placed a handkerchief in his hand.

_And when the night is cloudy_

_There is still a light that shines on me_

_Shine on until tomorrow, let it be_

_I wake up to the sound of music_

_Mother Mary comes to me_

_Speaking words of wisdom, let it be_

_Yeah, let it be, let it be_

_Let it be, yeah, let it be_

_There will be an answer, let it be_

_Let it be, let it be_

_Let it be, yeah, let it be_

_Whisper words of wisdom_

_Let it be_

By the end of the song the new monument was surrounded by hundreds of lilies, perhaps thousands.

The sight was beautiful. Harry knew that it might take time, but eventually, all would be well.


End file.
